They're strange
by GrimCreeper
Summary: A mortal's point of view on a demigod. People like my story! So heart-warming...
1. In the cinemas

**AN: If you read Bloopers of the people, you'd probably know me. **

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Me: Hello, I'm Jan, Rick's niece and Noah's sister.**

**Leo: Rick never told us that Noah had a sister... *eyes widen with realization***

**Me: RUN!**

Ryan's POV

It was another day in Goode... wow, that sounds cliche. Anyway, my friends (Zack, Percy,Ally,Elsie,Elliot)

and I are going to the cinemas to watch this Greek movie about some hero called Theseus. So now,we are currently seated, watching as Theseus dug his sword at something that the narrator called "Colchis bulls".

Percy was muttering about how the movie was all wrong, and that Theseus killed the Minotaur, and his "stepfather" died, not brother, because if Theseus did have a brother, that would be his half brother, Orion. He was also saying that he SO did not marry Ariadne.

Percy, for some strange reason, has an obsession in Greek mythology.I mean, if there was one student who knew all of the twelve titans,(no one can barely remember the names)say the names of the gods in order, knew about a hundred minor gods and monsters, memorized the name of every hero and the gods they worshipped, knew EVERY symbol of the gods and their sacred animals, could understand Greek and Latin, could convert Greek mythology to Roman, and could actually pass Greek, that would be Percy.

So after the movie, Percy was demanding to have his money back because the movie isn't even good.

I won't deny it. Percy Jackson is a strange kid.


	2. In the dorm

**AN: I updated this new chapter cause someone persuaded me.(you know who you are)**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Nico: *singing Ghostbusters theme***

**Me: sigh... I do not own him...*unplugs the microphone; of course, Nico doesn't notice***

Hailey's POV:

I was groaning because of Annabeth. She really had a habit of throwing pails of water on you or actually putting ice under your shirt when you're not out of bed early in the morning. I don't know where she got that from, but whoever taught her must be very annoying.(Two words: PERCY JACKSON)

Of course, I never knew much about her except that she's a pain in the butt when it comes intelligence:

"HAILEY! Did you do your reasearch?"

"Yes Annabeth."

"HAILEY! Did you do your algebra homework?"

"Yes Annabeth."

"HAILEY! Did you do your essay? I'm not letting you call Justin if you're not yet done!"

"I'm done with my homework,MOM."

Seriously, it's like having your mom stalking you everywhere you go, reprimanding you every time you got something wrong. I even wonder if mom hired her to spy on me!

Then our morning's always like this:

"Have you packed your bag?"

"Yes Annabeth"

"Do you need any materials?"

"No Annabeth"

"You ate breakfast?"

"You were eating with me minutes ago."

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you take a bath?"

"Duh."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"You asked me that five seconds ago.

"Do you have money?"

"I have a credit card,Annabeth."

"Did you put your homework in your bag?"

"Yes Annabeth."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes,dear Mother."

Sure, I understand that she cares for me a lot, but I think she's overdoing it.

I won't deny it, Annabeth Chase is a strange girl.


	3. In the ice cream shop

**AN:OH MY FREAKING GODS! I haven't updated!There was stupid school and stupid practices and I was trying not to murder.I'm sorry for not updating.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**ME:Hi,I'm Jan,Rick's daughter that no one knows about.**

**Nico:LIAR!*throws ME into the Fields of Punishment***

**ME:Fine.I'm a friggin' liar.**

Elliot's POV

After the cinema incident,(weird) we went to an ice cream shop.

While everyone is in their right mind,Percy was a year old. He was jumping like a kid who had a million toys for Christmas.

"Percy honestly,"Elsie complained."Act like a man for sometime."

"I AM a man"Percy replied hotly.

"Well you don't act like one."

"Are you saying I act like a girl?"

"Was that a suggestion?"

I stepped between them."Guys, stop. You're making a scene."

Everyone was looking at them.

Percy sighed."Fine."He turned to the counter."Blue ice cream please."

Blue?Blue?Blue?BLUE?BLUE?BLUE?BLUE?! PERCY JACKSON IS UNBELIEVABLY CRAZY!

"The HELL Percy,"Ryan said."Blue ice cream? Seriously?"

Percy rolled his eyes."Add M&Ms and gummy bears and bubble gum sauce.(Is there such thing?!)Oh, and caramel fudge and s'mores."

"That is incredibly disgusting."Ally gagged."I can't believe you are actually eating THAT."

"What did you just call my baby?"

I stifled a laugh. Baby ice creams? Seriously?

"Oh my God, you are so immature."Elsie sighed."You're going to have etiquette lessons for a YEAR, cricket."

"NO! SAVE ME!"

Now everyone at the shop was staring at him NOW.

Long story short, we were kicked out after our ice cream.

No denying, Percy's the strangest of us all.


	4. On the sidewalk

**AN:I will try to update as soon as I was terrible(Blame Pandora. She released the stuff that tormented humanity after all.).**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC**

**Me:I am marrying Patrick coz I own him.**

***Nico sobs***

**Nico:I thought you love me! I gave myself to you!**

**Me: We are freaking TWELVE. No. I don't own you.**

**(Patrick's my bestest friend)**

No one's POV

A couple were standing by the sidewalk. They were cradling a little boy. The boy is, strange to say the least.

His hair is blond, like his father. He had blue eyes, and a white mark on his face and near his armpit.

"What should we name him?" The woman asked her husband.

"I do not know. But Luke fits him." The man answers.

"Luke?"

"A piece of advice from a friend. Though he acted strange when I showed him a picture."

"Does he have a family?"The woman asks again.

"Yeah. A wife named Annabeth. His son is named Lee. He wanted to name the boy Luke, but after the photo, he thought not."

"Well, thanks to him, we have a name for our son."

"You want to name him Luke?"

"The name does suit him."

Then another family walked down the road. The man had black hair. The woman with him had blonde hair and was holding a little blond boy. The couple were arguing.

"Honestly, Percy. You told them?"

"They could not name the boy! Besides, he is Luke."

"Percy?" The former man ran to meet his friend.

"Kevin!" Percy smiled at him.

"Thanks for the name. Is that Lee?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth was a bit squirmish about the boy Luke. She smiled a little, which was kind of freaky for the couple.

As Percy and Annabeth left, the only thought of Kevin and his wife was:WEIRD.


	5. At the beach

**AN: So guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Exams were torture. Here are some virtual cookies though.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC**:

**Nico: Green Day's awesome.**

**Me: I'm more awesome.**

**Nico: Well, I'm more awesome than you are.**

**Me: I'll now disown you.**

**Nico: NO! *vanishes into thin air***

Chelsea's POV

Annabeth is staring out of the window in the bus. We were on a field trip to Montauk. She's really excited when Mr. Georgie announced that.

Sure, our school's in California, and Montauk's in Manhattan, but _come on_.

We finally reached the beach. Excited murmurs filled the bus.

"Hey Annie, you okay?" I asked. Annabeth glared at me but nodded. We piled outside and ran to the shore.

There was a cabin there. It was big and made of timber.

"Are we going to stay there?" I asked Mr. Georgie.

"Yes. I talked to the owner. He'd be here later."

I grabbed my bags and joined Hailey, Annabeth, Ian and Mark. "We're staying there."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she ran to the cabin. We followed her.

Our teacher was struggling with the keys. Annabeth looked bored.

"Oh, let me open it," she finally said. She stuck a trident in the keyhole and the door swung open. Annabeth grinned triumphantly.

"How'd you do that?" Hailey asked. She shrugged.

"Where's the switch?" Mark yells.

The lights flicker on. Mark blushed.

Pictures decorated the cabin. A boy with black hair and green eyes, thousand of people, and... Annabeth.

"Why'd you have a picture here?" Ian asked.

The guy had an arm around Annabeth. They were laughing when the photo was taken. I also noticed that the other pictures had Annabeth in it.

"This is so weird," I said. "Does this mean you know the owner?"

She shrugged again. "It's easy. The owner is Percy Jackson."

Mr. Georgie stared at her. "You know him?"

"He's my-" Just then, 'Percy' fell in. Yes, he literally fell in.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled gleefully. Percy looked groggy, like he's drunk.

"Oh gods, did they give you candy again?" Annabeth glared at him.

Percy slowly nods. "Let's spar."

We stared at him. Spar? Maybe this guy was drunk.

Annabeth glared at him even more. "No. I'll only spar with you when you're not candy-drunk."

Percy groans. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

Annabeth swore under her breath. "This is why I never gave him candy."

Suddenly, he pulls her down. His eyes open and he grinned."I'm not candy-drunk. That was just an act." He kissed her. They didn't even acknowledged our presence.

"Ahem," Mr. Georgie coughed. "Hate to break it but you have an audience."

That's when I noticed the whole class was watching them. They blushed( It would make a tomato, no a_ cherry_ very jealous).

"Um, we're going."

Oh, they're the strangest couple I've ever seen.


	6. In the school

**AN: Another "PLEASE UPDATE!" **

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FICS:**

**ME:Hello world.I'm Jan, author of the Book of Paige, not PJO. ( Yes this is a real book )**

**Percy: What?**

**ME: The Book of Paige.**

**Percy: What's that?**

**ME: Never mind.**

Mark's POV

School's exciting today. You see, Josh is going to ask Annabeth out! And then she's gonna beat him up. Some of my friends who were on a field trip with Annabeth says so.

" Annabeth, darling!"

That was Josh. I swear he's bisexual, what with his 'darling' nickname.

"Shove off!"

And that's Annabeth.

Josh leaned over the locker and swallowed some breath mints. He probably didn't brush. Blech.

"So, I'm free this Friday and if you want some cuddle time with me-"

Annabeth snorted. "Cuddle, with you? I'd rather kiss a whale."

"Feisty, I like that."

"Stupid, I like that."

Suddenly, the whole hallway turned quiet.

" What's happening?" Josh asked.

Then God walked in. Okay, I exaggerated. But this guy... beats Taylor Lautner! I mean, perfect coppery skin and dishriveled, jet-black hair! And his eyes are sea green, like you could drown in them... OKAY I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR SOMETHING!

I could see Annabeth suck in her breath. "Oh my gods."

Mr. Awesome grinned. Then he seemed to notice the situation between Josh and her. "Is there something wrong?"

Josh glared at him and faced him, which was hilarious considering he's barely six feet tall. "No, buddy."

"The lady doesn't look comfortable."

"She's my lady, go get your own!"

Annabeth raised her hand like she's in class. "Actually, I belong to someone else. He's Percy Jackson."

The people from her field trip started grinning. Huh, so the whole group knows.

Josh knit his eyebrows so he looked like he's constipated. "Who?"

Mr. Awesome stepped between him and Annabeth. "Me."

Josh and his goons laughed. "You? Why would she be with someone like you? Annabeth obviously loves me." He tried for a flirty smile, which made him look like a beaver.

Annabeth feigned puking. "Eww... no. I don't like you, and I definitely don't love you. And yes, that's Percy."

Percy smiled and kissed her. I could see Josh sob like a little girl who lost her Barbie at the playground. He ran away.

Percy and Annabeth pulled away grinning. "I always wanted to make him cry like that."

"You have evil thoughts."

"I'm an evil girl."

They both chuckled, hi-fived the group and walked away as if nothing happened.

Well, that was interesting, but weird.

**AN: I haven't been able to update last Saturday because our whole family's sick. The virus started with my dad ( Like they say, everything starts with the head ) and it spread to all of us. Enough of that. Anyways, I have a new forum and I'd appreciate it if some people could join my forum. I mean, you'd get bored with yourself right?**


	7. At the beach again

**AN: People! HoH is releasing on October 8! SQUEAL! Okay so guys, for those who make Leo and Nico stories, I am sorry to inform you that it would either be Nico or Leo who will die closing the Doors of Death. This is said by Rick Riordan himself. (Percy you are a DEMIGOSH.)**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Me: NEVER KILL LEO AND NICO!**

**Rick: But they're supposed to die!**

**Me: *Points knife***

**Rick: Okay, okay. Jeez. Kids these days.**

**And another chapter!**

Sally's (Blofis, mind you) POV

Percy is such a strange boy. He loves to be near the sea. His father is the god of the sea.

"Mommy, look! I found a seashell!" Percy squealed and showed me the shell.

"It's very nice, darling."

He smiled and ran to the water. He waved at someone, like he'd known them.

"Who are you waving to?" I asked.

Percy pointed at nothing. "The pretty lady." He noticed that the shore is empty now."She's gone!"

I nodded."Do you see her a lot?"

"Yes!" Percy grinned."She helps me find shells!"

I smile too."Really? She's not a stranger to you?"

He shook his head." She's my friend!"

"What's her name?"

"She says her name's Naiad."

I smiled again. Poseidon had been making sure Percy's always safe. I can't wait to see the day he meets Percy. But that's a long time to go...

"Mama?" Percy looked up to me with bright eyes. They are green like his father's.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

We spent the afternoon with Percy asking questions like 'Why is the water wet' and 'Why is the sun hot'. Percy is strange, but I love him all the same.

**AN: Percy's still a kid here. He's six and this is the day they went to Montauk.**


	8. In the house

**AN: So another update! I've been reading HOH last night and I'm happy Nico didn't die. But he's gay. Oh and I'm shipping Caleo (Leo/Calypso) now. Also the new book is called the Blood of Olympians and I called it BOO. Seriously.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Damasen: I died. Curse you Tartarus.**

**Me: Ouch.**

**Damasen**:** SHUT** **U****P!**

Paul's POV

Sally, my girlfriend, is bringing me over to meet her son, Percy. I was so nervous, even if she told Percy all about me already. What if Percy doesn't like me? Ugh, I'm sweating buckets now.

We reached their house, and I opened the door for Sally. Of course, I have to be a gentleman.

"Hey, mom." A teenager sat on the couch, eating cookies. He had black hair and green-eyes.

I smiled warmly and said, "You must be Percy. I'm Paul Blofis. Sally told me a lot about you."

He smiled back, to my relief. " Well, it's nice to meet you. Mom couldn't shut up about you." Percy chuckled.

"Did she now?"Sally's face was redder than a tomato.

"Alright, before you two start getting annoying, I'm cooking dinner." She announced.

We both shrugged. Sally just rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen. Percy patted a spot next to him and I sat down.

"So, mom told me you're a teacher. What do you teach?" He asked.

"English."

He groaned. "I hate English. I'm dyslexic."

I nodded. "Well, then maybe I could help you understand your lessons."

"Thank the gods, I'm finally getting a tutor."

His 'Thank the gods' caught me off guard. I mean, it's not everyday you meet a guy who is pagan.

"Um, Percy, do you like myths?"

His eyes lit up. "I love Greek mythology. Now, if you got surprised by my cussing reference, sorry. I liked using Greek words as replacement for curses. So, if I want to say 'What the hell' I say 'What the Hades'."

I nodded again. "So you speak Greek?"

"And Latin!" He said proudly. "My father's from a Greek and Roman family."

"That's cool. So where will you study?"

Percy frowned. "Dunno."

"Don't know," I corrected. "You can study in Goode, if you want. That's where I teach."

He shrugged. "Look, I'm concerned about your job. Unless you don't want to lose it, I suggest I don't go there."

"Why not?"

"I got kicked out of _seven_ schools, and in my sixth grade, I was the subject of a nationwide manhunt."

"That's weird," I said. "You don't look like a bad kid."

"Speak for yourself."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Look, I'm willing to take a risk. You deserve a chance, Percy. I'm not doing this to impress your mom. Nor am I trying to get your approval."

Percy chuckled again."You're a good guy, Paul. And I already approved of you even before I met you."

My heart warmed at this. I was very happy.

Percy wasn't done. "And I believe you're the guy for her. My dad, and Gabe weren't good enough for her. And taking the risk of sending me to school? You're insane. I approve of you, Paul."

I was shocked. Who knew a fourteen year-old kid couldn't be so deep?

"Thank you," I muttered. "Where did you learn that?"

"Believe me, I've met the goddess of love, herself."

I didn't know if he was joking or not, but I didn't have time to think about it. Sally called us for dinner. Percy grinned at me and told me he'd accept my offer.

As I was about to go in the dinning room, Sally stopped me.

"I heard what Percy said. No need to be nervous now, right?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

She kissed me and went to scold her son.

As I went in, I officially knew who Percy is. He's strange, but sweet and caring at the same time.

Percy Jackson's a nice kid. And he's definitely not a criminal.

**AN: So far the longest chapter. I'll give you guys a heads-up. I won't update next week. I got exams but after that, it's Semestral break and I'll be updating. Peace out. TEAM CALEO! **


	9. In the movies

**AN:Someone just keeps on persuading me to update.(You seriously know that this is directed to you) Okay! So I hadn't been able to update last week because of the stupid exams. Today, we had an exam in Science and I freaking finished it in "TWENTY MINUTES". Then my conversation with my classmate about science went like this:**

**Me: Hey, do you know what "Protist" is?**

**Noelle: What?**

**Me: The thing you do in a rally. *deadpanned***

**Noelle: JAN!**

*** seconds later ***

**Me: What's marcotting?**

**Noelle: What?**

**Me: You do it in a grocery store. *deadpans again***

**See? I'm fucking INSANE! Did you get the jokes?**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Percy:It's a small world after all...LA LA LA...**

**Me:Oh, I'm SOOOO NOT seeing this...So I don't own him.**

Gerard's POV

So... after the Josh incident, my friends and I decided to go to the movies. We asked Percy if he'll come. He said yes.

"So, what movie?" I asked.

"OOH. Theseus!" Ian yelled.

Percy groaned. "Not that movie! Trust me you'll beg to have your money back."

"Fine."

So we decided to watch "The Conjuring" instead. We went to buy our tickets.

"Hey, aren't you the kid who begged to have his money back? You know because of the Theseus?" The guy from the counter pointed at Percy.

"Seriously?" Annabeth stared at him. "Oh my gods, you are SO impossible."

Percy desperately tried (and failed) to hide behind Mark and Ian. Chelsea and Hailey were holding their stomachs and were laughing so hard. They were wheezing.

"Let's just go watch," Percy mumbled.

We went inside and watched.

*LINEGVHVXDEXECGNKPOBCXYHBJNYBREAK*

The movie got...nice. There were screaming people, a few shouted bloody murder, some yelled vulgar words I'd rather not repeat. I glanced over to my friends who are screaming. Wait, _some_ friends. Percy and Annabeth are sitting _calmly_ and watching the movie as if it's a comedy movie. They suddenly laughed.

"Are you FUCKING INSANE?" Someone yelled at them.

"Are you FUCKING SCARED? TERRIFIED, FRIGHTENED?" Percy shouted back.

That shut the guy up. I screamed at a few scenes and joined my friends who were hiding behind the seats. Only Percy and Annabeth remained watching.

ASDFGHJKLINEZXCVNMQWERTYUIOPBREAK

We didn't finish. After the movie we asked them questions, like how'd they survived.

"Believe us," Annabeth said. "We've seen worst things than that."

Let's just say you'll die of WEIRD.


	10. Halloween special!

**AN: I talked to Viria! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, that was so random.**

**So anyways, Happy Halloween! TRICK OR TREAT! Yeah that so happened yesterday and I was dressed up as Clarisse. (Yes I know, it's horrible) We didn't get much candy coz we are not KIDS. Can you believe that? Review if you're an abused ghost. Wait, that's weird.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Nico: Where is your costume, Jason?**

**Jason: I don't know what's happening...**

**Me: *nudges Nico* Dude, he doesn't need a costume. He already has one.**

**Jason: Where?**

**Me: *points at his face* There! Your face is hideous enough to be paraded. Everyone will truly tremble before you!**

**Jason: YOU LITTLE- *summons lightning***

**Me: AHH! *runs away***

**Nico: *sigh***

**Me: I DISOWN JASON GRACE!**

**Jason: NO! *vanishes***

**Nico: *facepalm***

**Well, that was totally random, but here's the real show.**

Ian's POV

Well, the cinema thing went okay (if you count screaming, flying popcorn, and Conjuring okay). We decided to just go eat Mc Donald's.

And we saw a guy who can seriously beat Annabelle and worse, Chuckie. I mean, dark aura is just flowing from him, and it's so chilling. He seemed to notice that I was staring at him, because he went over our table and glared at me.

"Look buddy, I hate being stared at-" Mr. Halloween Scream Thing began.

"Nico?" Annabeth was staring at him. Mr. HST looked startled.

"Oh, Annabeth," He sighed in relief.

"Nico?" Percy gaped at him.

"Uh, no. It's Darth Vader. _Duh_." Nico yawned with boredom.

Annabeth and Percy introduced him to us as Nico Di Angelo. He warmed up to us and chuckled at some of our jokes.

"Hey," Gerard said, "have you heard that Percy begged to have his money back?"

Nico grinned slyly. "Did he now?"

"That Theseus movie was a riot!" Mark said laughing.

Then the most miraculous thing happened: He groaned.

"Oh, no wonder," He said. " If someone's gonna talk about his broth-" He stopped.

"What?" I asked. I was pretty sure he was going to say brother.

"Nothing." He got up and left without saying goodbye.

Well, Mr. Halloween Scream Thing is really a scream thing.

**AN: Okay, so from now on, I will be accepting questions. It could be PJO or not PJO related. You can send in suggestions, and you'll have credit too.**

**Now, thumbs up if you think the Disclaimer is funny. Also this chapter is supposed to be a Halloween special.**

**Ciao, peeps.**


	11. A mystery

**AN: So I decided I'll update today. There's a stupid storm at my place now. And I'm super cranky because video-making is hard. I'm gonna upload a new HoO video. (well, I almost upload monthly) And I'll watch Dick Figures.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC**

**Me: Hello universe!**

**Red: Why are you suddenly saying hello to the universe?**

**Me: AHH! How did you get here?**

**Red: Window.**

**Blue: *panting* RED! FUCK, FUCK! You stupid, little, brainless-**

**Red: I have a brain.**

**Me: Says who?**

**Nico: Hey is that a crab?**

**Red: *runs away, screaming his dick off"**

**Blue: *sigh* He's never been the same since the resturant incident...**

**I do not own Nico and the Dick Figures.**

Henry's POV

After summer, Percy had never been the same. He's lonelier, and his eyes were always downcast. It was like he'd seen something we never saw.

His eyes were like the eyes of a warrior. A warrior who had seen death...

"Henry?" Leila stood beside me. She was my girlfriend. Percy had been her crush before.

"Hey." I kissed her gently.

"What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"How Percy was so different now."

She nodded. The bell rang, signaling the start of the 4-hour long Gym class.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLINEBREAKZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGH JKLZXCVBNM

Coach Miller was a tough guy. He had a son and a daughter here at Goode. They're Ryan and Ally Miller. Both of them are Percy's friends.

Then I noticed Percy was gone.

"Uh, Coach?"I asked. "Where's Percy?"

"Broken down."

"What?"

He sighed. "Percy Jackson snapped at Jared." I stopped. Jared Stykes was a jock here who was branded hot and awesome. Worse, Jared was a karate champion. And he was strong.

Leila must've heard the conversation because she asked what happened.

Coach sighed again."Jared teased him for being so downcast. Percy didn't mind him. Then Jared shoved Percy against the locker and...

_*Flashback*_

_Jared shoved Percy against the locker. Percy didn't mind. He has suffered much much pain than bruises._

_"Playing tough, eh?" Jared and his group laughed at him. Percy got up and walked away. Or, at least he tried to._

_"Where do you think you're going, bastard?" Jared grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Calling mommy? Or maybe daddy? Oh wait, your dad left you." His cronies howled with laughter._

_"Enough." Percy said, his voice firm. They weren't big like the monsters he'd fought. He wasn't afraid of a stupid, arrogant mortal._

_Jared frowned then sneered."Looks like the orphan found his voice!"_

_"I'm not an orphan."_

_Dexter grabbed him by the hair. He was five inches taller than Jared, and three inches taller than Percy. His mouth twisted into an evil smile._

_"Yes you are, bastard. Maybe that's why your dad left you. Your mom's a slut, I mean, she jerked off three men now!" He busted up, and high-fived with Jared._

_Percy broke free of Dexter's grip and said calmly."My mom. Is. Not. ."_

_"Then what is she? A whore?"More laughter._

_He clenched his fists. "Fuck yourselves with a cactus." He started to walk away again, but the bullies blocked his way._

_"Cowardly!" Jared declared. They jeered in approval._

_THAT WAS IT. Percy felt numbness. No, he thought. No._

_His other side was coming out. His side who thirsted for blood. His side that had been unlocked, during his time in there..._

_"Bastard's mom's a whore! Percy is a loser!" They sang. Then they were silenced. Each of the bullies lay groaning, clutching their noses and jaws._

_"Freak!" Jared yelled. The last straw. Percy kicked him where the sun does not shine._

_Then he ran. And broke down. In fear of himself. In fear of that place that unleashed his demons..._

_*End of Flashback*_

Me and Leila are shocked. Percy was afraid of something. That was the first clue in his puzzle. Maybe that's where he got that broken look in his eyes... And I'm going to figure him out.

**AN: Done with another chapter! Suggestions?**


End file.
